Middle School Drama
by LavenderLatias
Summary: It is May's first day of school. She has made friends but she has also made enemies. Once she makes one of the populars mad, she comes up with a plan that will surely work or at least she thinks it will but will it.Not good at summuries.Please read.
1. First Day of school

**Chapter One: The New Student, Enter Drew**

May yawned as she woke up. Stretching her arms up into the air, she took a deep breath and looked at herself. _Okay, nothing out of the ordinary,_ she thought to herself. She looked at her alarm clock and nearly choked on her saliva.

"8:00?!!" She screamed, nearly waking her Beautifly, which was sleeping peacefully in the pillow next to her. May let out a sigh of relief when she saw only her Beautifly shift her position. She ran to her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, combing her hair in the process. When she stepped out of her bathroom, she hurried downstairs.

"Oh, hello honey!" Mrs. Maple said as May rushed downstairs. "What's the hurry?" She asked, a puzzled face forming.

May grabbed a piece of toast and hurried out the door. "MOM! You didn't tell me to wake up! Now I'm late!" May said, munching on a piece of the bread.

"Oh, school starts at eight? I'm sorry honey, I didn't know!" Mrs. Maple said, grabbing May's backpack and handing it to her. But she was already out the door. The door opened and the brunette grabbed her backpack, running towards her school.

_This is going to be interesting, _May thought as she raced down the sidewalk.

**

After entering Hoenn Junior High, May rushed to the office. She stood at the doorway, panting as she spotted a bald man in a suit.

"You're late." He said in a calm tone. The bald guy turns his chair around and faces May, his hands together. He leans on his desk, his elbows squishing the papers beneath it. "What is your name?"

"I-I'm May, May Maple." May stammered. _This guy scares me! _"Umm, I'm a new student, from Petalburg Junior High?"

The bald man stood up. "Oh, May Maple? My name is Principal Rogers." He fiddles around with the papers on his desk. "Ah, there you go. Here is your schedule."

May looked at her schedule and nearly choked, again:

Schedule  
Period 1 – Advisory  
Period 2 – Pokémon Coordinating Class  
Period 3 – Pokémon Care  
Period 4 – Pokémon History  
Period 5 – Girls P.E  
Period 6 – Drama  
Period 7 – Art

"WHAT?! DRAMA?!! I-I didn't sign up for this! This must be a mistake, Principal Rogers!" May looked up at her principal with pleading eyes.

"Hm? I'm sorry May but we don't make mistakes here at Hoenn Junior High."

May looked at her schedule, then at her principal, then back at her schedule again. "But I don't want Drama! I mean, I can barely act!"

Principal Rogers went to his computer. "Ah, yes, you see, we just ran out of spots for Orchestra. We are very sorry but it seems we have a large selection for Orchestra this year."

May banged her head against the wall. "Oh great."

**

The brunette walked through the empty hallways, clutching the Tardy-Excuse Pass in her right hand, her binder in her left hand. _Well, this is it,_ May thought as she stood in front of her first classroom. She gripped the handle and slowly pulled it down.

The class was full of teenagers, teenagers staring at her. She walked up to what looked like the teacher and gave her the Tardy-Excuse Pass.

The teacher held out her hand. "My name is Miss Johnson." May shook her hand and she turned to her class. "Everyone, this is May Maple. May, this is everybody. You can take a seat beside Misty." She pointed to a redhead sitting beside an empty seat. She took the seat next to her and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Misty!" The redhead said.

"May." May said, shaking her hand.

Misty looked over to the raven-haired boy sitting in front of May. "That's Ash. He's a popular guy, but he's nice and he's friends with us." Misty said.

"Us?" May asked.

Misty nodded. "My friends: Dawn, Zoey, and Soledad." Misty looked at the guy supposedly named "Ash" and hit the back of his head.

"Hey!" Ash said, turning around and spotting May. He looks at May and stares, making May blush.

"Ash!" Misty said, hitting his head again. "Staring is impolite! Say hi to May, the new addition to our group!" Misty said proudly.

"G-Group?" May stammered, still recovering from Ash's stare.

Misty smiled. "Yeah! We're friends now, right? And when you're friends with me, you get to meet the rest of my friends!" She turned to Ash. "Like little weirdo Ash here." She said, hitting Ash's head again. May giggled and turned her attention back to the teacher. _Finally, something is going right!_

**

_BRIING!!_

The lunch bell rang during 5th period, signaling lunch was over and 2nd Lunch students to go and eat. Mrs. Eley dismissed the group and May ran to the cafeteria, entering it with a group of students bustling.

She sat on a bench, waiting for her table to be called. She looked around and didn't see Misty and her "group". _Guess they have a different lunch. Too bad._ May walked over to the ordering station as soon as her table was called and ordered a pizza, accompanied by juice, and an apple. When she was about to sit down, May felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May!" Misty said, holding her tray of food.

"Misty? I thought you were at a different lunch." May said, careful to not spill her juice.

"Come on, you still have to meet the group, don't ya?" Misty started heading towards the other side of the cafeteria.

"It's okay, really, Misty. I don't want to bother you guys. I'll just sit somewhere else. Besides, I don't think …" May was about to sit down on the bench near her when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked sideways to see Misty dragging her towards where she was headed.

"You're coming with me!" Misty said, almost spilling her food. May held her breath as the juice almost toppled over, but was peacefully fixed back in place by a hand.

May looked up to see a young chartreuse-haired boy, his emerald eyes gazing at May.

"You'd better be careful. You wouldn't want to spill it on the floor, causing us cool kids to slip." He grinned and looked at May, flicking his hair.

May rolled her eyes."Whatever." She said, causing the boy to frown and chuckle.

"Quite feisty, aren't we?" He asked.

May scoffed. "Whatever," She repeated, "Just get away from me."

This time, the boy frowned harder and stayed that way. "I'd watch your language if I were you. You wouldn't want to get me mad." The boy said.

May's temper rose. She 'accidently-on-purpose' picked up her juice and dumped it on the boy's hair. "Oops." She said, shrugging.

"ARGH!! WHY YOU LITTLE …" The boy, Drew, said, before he was interrupted.

May shoved her pizza into his mouth. "I guess I like you better this way. You look _way_ more weird than you were before. And besides …" Misty dragged May off to her table before she had a chance to finish, leaving the students to laugh at Drew. Some girls giggled at Drew's wet hair, apparently thinking it was cute.

Drew pointed his finger at the laughing group. "If you don't stop laughing, you'll all be dead by tomorrow." The group immediately stopped laughing.

Ash walked casually over to Drew, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. "…What happened … to your … hair … Drew?" He asked, now grinning wildly.

Drew looks over to May, who was talking to Misty. "She happened." He said bitterly. Ash's eyes widened.

"May? But she looks so innocent." He caught on to what he said and quickly shook his head. "I-I mean, she looks like it."

Drew growled. "Well she isn't." He clenched his fist.

Looking at Drew's fist, Ash decided it was time to change the subject. "Where are the others?"

"I don't care about them!" Drew hissed at Ash. "I've decided I'm going to get my revenge, whether she likes it or not."

"Well obviously she won't like it!" Ash says 'dumbly'. "So, what are you going to do?"

"It'll be something she'll never forget." A smirking Drew says, looking at May.

"Well what are you going to do?!" Ash asks, a little impatient. He looks at Drew, expecting an answer.

Drew stares at Ash. "You'll see." He says calmly as he walks away, snickering.

**Misty's Group's Table**

"NEVER, and I mean NEVER, talk like that to any of the poplars. They have the ability to control the school!" Misty said, exaggerating.

"Yeah right, like I will ever believe that. I'll never back down to the "so-called" poplars. I'll even fight them if I have to!" May said, pumping her fist into the air to make her point.

Misty was getting angry. "You wouldn't!" Misty said, May nodding. "And look where that's gotten you! You got one of them mad! Look May, there is no telling what will happen to you for the rest of the year. They might dunk your head in the toilet, steal your Pokémon, or even …" She gulped, "They might even put you on the "non-poplars" list." She replied.

May looked confused. "What? Non-poplars list?"

Misty nodded. "It's this list. The teachers don't know about it, but the poplars use it to criticize people and embarrass them. Trust me, been there, done that." Misty said, shaking her head.

"Whatever." She says, crossing her arms. "I don't care if someone does that. I believe I'll get through it. And it I don't, you don't have to hang out with me, you know. It'll just ruin your reputation; you'll get dragged down." May said.

"That's not the problem! I would never leave you! I'm just worried about you. I mean, what if they 'accidently' burn your house?" Misty asks.

"They WOULDN'T!" May yells. Misty nodded.

"They would."

May's eyes widened. "But … but the police will track them down and put them in juvy for the rest of their little bad lives, won't they?"

Misty closes her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Well, I'm not really exactly sure, but I heard that Drew's parents are part of the PokePolice, and they're the head police officers. Well if that's really it, then that explains why he got away with burning down Leaf's house."

"Well I guess I just have to come up with my own devious plan …" May said, pressing her fingertips together, smirking.

Misty smiles. "Well if they don't find out it's me I'd be happy to help!"

"They will find out, but they don't know it's a plan." _Like an accident maybe,_ May thought, her smirking growing wider. "BTW, where are your friends?"

"Oh, them? They're on vacation on the Orange Islands." Misty said, chewing on her pizza. She grabs her juice and starts drinking it.

"Okay, so this is what's going to happen to my plan," May said as she leaned in and whispered something to Misty.


	2. The Plan in Action

**The Plan in action**

Sunlight shone through the draped windows as Tuesday morning entered. May sat up and quickly glanced at the alarm clock, making sure she wasn't late. She relaxed when she saw the hand point to 6 on her Pokeclock. Unable to hide her excitement from the "plan", May reviewed what she had said yesterday.

The first thing to do was to dress up all fancy like, like the cheerleaders, just not too fancy, like desperate fancy. May rummaged through her closet until she finally spotted a blue outfit. May pulled out a miniskirt, blue along the ends of its seams. It had a sleeveless-blouse connecting to it. May pulled out a half-crop red jacket and a blue bandana to match and headed towards the bathroom.

**Misty's Room**

Misty smiled as she woke up, remembering the joy she felt while hearing May's plan, or should she say "accident"? The redhead ran to her sister, Daisy's room, only to find her sitting on the bed and giving herself a manicure.

"Like, what's up, Baby Sis?" Lily asked, still not looking up from her nails.

"Daisy, I know this sounds weird but I need you to help me pick out some cute clothes for me." Misty said, embarrassed once it slipped her mouth.

Daisy's eyes lit up. "Well, like, why didn't you say so earlier? Like, I could totally help you out!!" Daisy said, standing up. "Okay now," She started, clasping her hands together. "Like, I have a few totally cute outfits that'll like, totally fit you!" Daisy headed towards her closet and pulled out a brown collared sleeveless shirt, the collar red. It had a pink heart on it. The shirt was attached to a brown miniskirt, the ends pink. Daisy looked some more and found a red belt and a pink hat to match.

Misty sweatdropped.

"Omigosh! Like, this is going to look so cute on you! It, like, even matches your hair color! Like, most of it." Daisy said, joyfully handing Misty the clothes and directing her to the bathroom. "Like, do you need me to straighten it for you?"

Misty thought a while and nodded. "Straighten it please!" Daisy nodded and grabbed a long device from her desk drawer.

"Like, this is gonna be, like, so much fun!" Daisy jumped up and clapped her hands together, smiling along the way. Misty went through the bathroom door, thinking what she had gotten herself into.

**At School, 7:45 AM**

"Wow May! You look awesome!" Misty Waterflower gasped as she looked at her new friend. Wearing a cute blouse and miniskirt, she was going to get THEIR attention big time.

"Same for you, Misty!" May exclaimed, twirling her now curly hair. She had her mother do only the bottom part of her hair. May smirked. "We'll definitely get them!"

"Definitely!" Misty said, linking arms with May like the cheerleaders do. They entered the school and was amazed as soon as everyone turned their heads to look at her. Boys were drooling, literally, as May and Misty walked past them. The girls next to them had to slap them back to sense.

May and Misty giggled. "Wow, we sure are getting a lot of attention!" May said, her fit of giggling dying.

"I know, right? It's so easy!" Misty said, wiping away her tears.

Suddenly, the doors behind them swung open. Ash, Drew, a spiky-haired brunette, and a brownish redhead entered, walking swiftly through the halls. Once they approached Misty and May, Ash almost tripped.

May and Misty disappeared into a fit of giggling again as they saw Ash's clumsiness.

For the first time in his life, Drew was speechless. He tried to control himself into not letting his saliva spill out of his mouth. He had to keep his cool. After all, he _was_ the famous Drew Hayden.

**Drew's POV (Point of View)**

_I can't believe it!_ I thought, not wanting to tear my eyes from May, _I can't believe that I'm falling for this little wanabee! I mean, the other guys can't help it but, me? She embarrassed me! _

_This can't be happening to me!_

I could just feel a hint of jealousy running up my spine when May and Misty walked over to Ash, probably to ask if he was okay or something.

Ash nodded.

_Who does he think he is?_ I thought, looking over at Ash, blushing, as May talked to him. _That's MY girl he's … oh no … did I just say that? Phew, not out loud, at least._

**Ash's POV**

_Wow, she's beautiful!_ I thought as I looked up at her tender, sweet eyes. _And she's so kindhearted too! I wonder why Drew would say that about her. Like she would ever dump juice on someone's head, let alone Drew! _I could feel my pulse race one-hundred times faster.

May started waving her hands in front of me. "Hello? Earth to Ash?" She said, frantically wanting to get my attention. I blushed at this, but when I looked over to Drew, I could swear I detected a hint of jealousy in his face, almost like he wanted to explode.

_I think he may be attracted to May, _I thought as I looked back to May. _But he's not going to admit it either because of his stubbornness or his grudge against May, since he still wants his revenge. _

**Regular POV**

"You still haven't answered my question, Ash. Are you okay?" May asked as she looked Ash in the eye. Ash nodded weakly, his knees trembling. You can even hear his legs shaking.

"You don't look like it, or sound like it! You sure?" May asked, worried.

"He said he was fine!" Drew said, annoyed by May's actions.

May looked at him. "Sorry, was I talking to you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on, let's go." Misty said, linking her arm to May's. "Bye guys!"

"Except for Drew!" May said before walking away.

"How dare she?" Drew growled.

"You can't blame her. She hates you as much as you hat her." Gary said arrogantly.

Kenny stepped in. "Ash, are you okay? You look red in the face." He stroked Ash's back, like he was trying comfort Ash, but he wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ash said, breathing rapidly.

"Come on, I still need to get something from my locker." Gary said, heading to his locker.

**First Period****, Miss Johnson's Class **

"Hello everyone! Care for another day of Advisory?" Miss Johnson glanced over to Misty and May. "Oh, Misty and May! You look wonderful! But I never thought you would dress like that. But you have to be careful. Some boys around here tend to like pretty girls." She said, winking. She clasped her hands together. "Okay class, do you all have your Pokémon ready?"

Everyone nodded, some whooped, some whistled.

"Okay then! How about a battle?" Everyone whooped, yet again. "Okay, how about Drew? Drew and … ah! May! We haven't seen your battling styles so far. Care to show?"

May stood up and bowed. "I'd be honored." May leaned in to Misty. "I'm going to kick his butt, turn it over, and fry it on a pan and squeeze some Milktank Milk on it!"

"Are you kidding me? You'd better!" Misty said. "By the way, did I mention he's ranked top of this school? No one has ever beaten him before."

May and Drew walked over to the Battle Field. "Drew!" May called over to him. He simply flicked his hair. "I'm going to kick your butt!!" Drew scoffed.

"As if! It's vice versa!" Drew smirked.

"I'm surprised you even know what that means!" May stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay everyone, battle, commence!" Miss Johnson said.

"Go, Flygon!" A green (like his owner) dragon came out after the white light subsided.

"Dragonite, take the stage!" Everyone gasped. It _was_ a shiny Pokémon, after all.

"Flygon, use Sand Tomb!" Drew called out. The green dragon raised its wings, flapping them in the progress. The sand from below quickly became a tornado, fusing with the rocks and trapped Dragonite in the middle.

May hesitated. "Dragonite, use Wing Attack!" May cried out. The orange dragon's wings began to glow white. "Use Slam!" Dragonite slammed its way through the tomb and quickly let out its Wing Attack, hitting Flygon right on the mark.

"Flygon!" Drew yelled as Flygon was pounded into the ground. An idea hit Drew. "Use Dig!"

"Ha! Dig doesn't affect Dragonite!" May yelled as Flygon dug underground.

Drew flicked his hair. "True, but there are other ways. For instance, dodging an attack. Use Dragon Breath!" Flygon appeared from under Dragonite, surprising him. He opened its mouth and fired an attack at Dragonite. Dragonite was hit. Hard, I might add.

"Dragonite!" May cried as her Pokemon made contact with the ground.

"Don't let him recover! Use earthquake!" The ground began shaking and Dragonite cried out in pain.

"Dragonite, up!" Dragonite began flying again, while the ground beneath it began to crack.

"But … how?" Drew asked, stunned.

"You should know by now, Dragonite, well, my Dragonite, is a strong fighter! Use Extremespeed!"

Drew, too shocked to do anything, stood there while his Flygon was attacked. "No, Flygon!" The smoke revealed an injured Flygon. "Flygon, use Fly!" Flygon weakly flew up, but it was too slow to hit Dragonite. He tried a couple of times, but in the end, he was just too slow.

"Ha! Your Flygon's too weak now!" May smiled in victory.

"Don't be so cocky, yet. Flygon, use Giga Drain!"

"Whaa?!" May asked, stumbling back. Flygon began draining health from Dragonite. May's temper fumed. "THAT'S IT! THIS ENDS NOW! USE SHOCK WAVE!!"

Shocks of waves began to boom over head. "May, have you lost your mind? Shock wave will get out of control in this field!"

May sweatdropped. "Oh. But, it's your entire fault! For making me angry!! I can't think when I'm angry! Dragonite, control your attack!" Instead, Dragonite got hit with his own attack, as did Flygon.

"Oh no!" The clouds faded as Drew and May rushed towards their Pokémon.

"Battle over! It's a draw! And …" Miss Johnson looked at her watch. "It's time to go. Are your Pokémon okay? Do they need to see Nurse Joy?" May and Drew nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dragonite. I didn't mean to do that. The anger just got to me." She glared at Drew. "Because of HIM!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Drew yelled.

"You were meant to!" May yelled back. She returned Dragonite back into its Pokémon. Drew did the same thing. May gave Drew one last glare before walking away.


End file.
